Lack
Introduction Lack is a mysterious man that is currently a Commander and a member of the "Titan" Marine crew and a friend of Lee R. Patton. Little is know about the mysterious Lack other then he is former pirate, his very smart, (he says) his 26 years old, and the eater of the Sanso Sanso no Mi (Oxygen Oxygen Fruit). Lack has been a marine for the late 2 years and is some times called "The Professor" by the other crew members. Lack's name is from the fact (as he says) he lacks a name and a past becusae he gave them up and wishs to start a new life. Appearance Lack is a some what tell and silm man who looks to be in his lated 20's. Lack's usual outfit consists of a white shirt, black pants, belt and necktie. He almost even wears his Marine coat other then for official Marine business. His black hair is tied back in a ponytail. Throughout the series, Lack's red eyes are constantly hidden behind their lids and/or a pair of square-lensed glasses, except during times he is fighting a powerful enemy or he is dead serious about something. Lack normal carries many different dials and test tubes filled with different chemicals and gases with him, He also has a sword he carries when he knows he will have to fight. Personality Lack's normal personality appears to be that of a laid back friendly person, often considered weird or goofy by the crew. However his true personality shows him to be more focused and serious when it comes to official and/or important matters. Lack is showen to be a good teacher as he is the one who teached Fin how to read and write. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Lack wields a single sword and is adept in the art of Iai, unsheathing, striking and sheathing the sword in a single movement. Marksmanship Lack dosen't use a gun, but he dose have great eyes as he can throw a dial or a test tube a very long distance and hit his target. Hand to Hand Combat Lack's hand to hand combat style is Judo based as he mostly throws his enemys to the gound or in to the air and then attacks them. Physical Strength Lack's ture physical strength is unknowen, but he has been noted to stop a cannon that Fin had throwen at him with one hand. Agility Lack's level of speed is very high as he can easily out run normal marines. he can jump great distances with little effort at all. Lack's best abilitys are his dodging and his flexibility as he can dodge multiple gun shots form all sides with liitle to no effort. Endurance Lack's level for pain or damage is not knowen as he is very rarely hit, but he is able to take being stabed in the shoulder and hit in the heart by the hilt of a sword, and still be counges after it. Weapons Many different dials and test tubes filled with different chemicals and gases. He also has a sword. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Name: Sanso Sanso no Mi (Oxygen Oxygen Devil Fruit). ''' '''Summary: The user has the power to control the Oxygen Molecules in the air. 'Type: Paramecia ' 'Usage:The user can push or pull the Oxygen Molecules away or to, one spot of there choose. ' Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Lack is a master of this haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Lack is a master of this haki. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Lack can't use this haki. Relationships Crew Vice Admiral Lee R. Patton Rear Admiral Martha Patton Commodore Ban Glasgow Lieutenant Fin Rose Heartsong Nameless D. Knight Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Little is know about Lack's past other then he is former pirate and has been a marine for the late 2 years. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Marine Category:Former Pirate Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Battle125 Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User